


4 damn good reasons to cry

by Tinnevelly



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnevelly/pseuds/Tinnevelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 everyday scenarios with crying for different reasons and mostly happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 damn good reasons to cry

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading this little drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, band to band, yadda, no money earned, yadda! X3

"Steve! Something is wrong with Mr. Reed!" Steve had heard and felt Rabbit’s run from afar, but turned down the radio just in this moment and put the cables aside.  
"Is he eating his disgusting stuff again?" He shuddered in disgust as he thought of the last time Michael had given his very questionable taste in the kitchen for the best. At that time there was sauerkraut with chocolate cream and lychees - topped with cheddar.  
"No, he's crying." Steve didn’t want to come along but Rabbit grabbed his hand and pulled him along.  
"Why is he crying? Mike? Never!" Steve could not believe it, but Rabbit’s brothers stood helplessly in front of Michael's room from which they heard terrible sobs. Matt was standing with them.  
"His girlfriend has a new guy?" He suggested as the reason for crying. Steve's shoulders slumped and he groaned. With a deep breath he entered the room.  
"Your girlfriend has always been a bitch, she fucked everyone and wanted to get closer even with Matt and me. Tell her to piss off and stop whining."  
Confused, Michael looked at his friend.  
"I stubbed my toe, you asshole!" He yelled at him between two deep sobs, holding his bleeding foot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Located in the hall sat the curved figure whose back again and again abruptly rose and fell as a faint wailing could be heard through the corridors.  
The Spine was the first at the picture of misery, which turned out to be human.  
"Pete, why are you crying?" One metal hand was gently placed on the back of the inventor. The wailing grew louder.  
"She's left me!"  
After a short deliberation The Spine understood the problem. He crouched down beside the man.  
"Then she wasn’t the right one for you, Pete. You ..." Here the robot thought for a moment how to explain it best. "She was one of 8mm wrench and you're a 6mm bolt. It fits, but it is not really effective."  
Peter raised his head and looked at his metal friend. A short, choppy giggle escaped the mask. The Spine saw it as a good sign that the young man had understood his metaphor.  
"You need a suitable wrench, Pete."  
No one had noticed Hatchworth when he had come closer. Beaming with joy, he now put a wrench for a 6mm bolt in front of the mask.  
The Spine was about to scold his brother for his lack of understanding and explain it to him, when he heard a laugh. Only quiet, then finally loudly and openly laughed Peter and took the wrench.  
"8mm wrenches are always stupid. Nobody needs them because there are hardly any 8mm screws!" Had The Spine not seen the brief wink of his brother, he would have stopped the fun too early. So now he chuckled at the successful cheering-up and even embraced the fragile human.  
"6mm screws are the best." Hatchworth announced satisfied and hugged both. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Through the thick veil of tears, he realized with a bit of luck just the shapes around them. Colors he realized. That had to be enough until he could obtain a remedy. Half blind, he groped his way through the house and hoped he wouldn’t run into anyone.  
"Hi Matt! Can I get ...?" Rabbit fell silent and looked at the man in front of her curiously.  
"Anngnnii." He tried to explain.  
"Anngnnii?" Rabbit grinned as she imitated the noise and clapped her hands.  
"Anngnnii!" Matt's spirits sank to the absolute zero. He wanted to have his peace alone in his room.  
"Sure, sure. What do you want to say to me, my friend? Do you need a piece of paper and a pen?" Already he was both relied on by Rabbit.  
Helpless Matt wiped his sleeve across his watery eyes and reached for the pen.  
Rabbit waited patiently and then looked at the list. Interrogative she raised an ornate metal eyebrow.  
"You have hay fever? Nasty! Do you need a doctor?" After all, she had now understood why the man's face was swollen. Matt's eyes were watering again, while his nose was running without ceasing. He shook his head and scribbled something on the paper.  
"Ah, your medications are in your room. Stay here, I'll get them! I know which ones!" In fact, the Walters had always had a slight tendency for hay fever, but Matt's case seemed to be something really bad.  
The drugs were brought quickly and half an hour later, Matt realized slowly clear shapes.  
"Hnngnnff." He mumbled. Rabbit laughed as if she had understood his thanks.  
"I'll make you some tea!"  
Matt blew his nose and sank into the sofa cushions.  
"A floral crown!" Hatchworth dropped the dusty flowers on Matt's head. He didn’t understand why the man rolled his eyes and started to sneeze again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had built up in front of Rabbit and now stared intensive at her. She returned his gaze calmly. The Spine was watching the two of them on a similarly intensive way.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Michael laughed as he entered the workshop and the three looked like this.  
"Rabbit and Steve have a staring contest." The Spine said.  
"With a robot without eyelids..." Michael had always had faith in Steve, but now he doubted the mental state of the sound technician.  
A single tear ran along Steve's cheek and was lost in his beard.  
"What is it, Spine?" Michael wanted to know. Sure his colleague would not be so stupid to start such a competition without price.  
"Honor." Steve replied intently while he was still staring in Rabbit’s eyes.  
Michael lifted his head slightly and stared into the void as he tried to imagine the deeper meaning of this reason. Finally, he snapped back into reality.  
"No, sorry, I don’t get it." He confessed.  
"Nobody does that, Michael. But he insisted." The Spine sighed and quietly added: "When should I tell him that Rabbit is in stasis?"  
Michael patted The Spine’s arm slightly and looked at Steve's red eyes. "Give him another 5 minutes. Maybe he learns from it."


End file.
